everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Gale
Damon Gale is a 2015 introduced and all-around character. Damon is the son of Dorothy Gale, the protagonist in the book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and its various sequels, written by L. Frank Baum. He is in his Fourth Year at Ever After High. Character Personality Damon is a hard working, committed guy, notable for his spirited and youthful nature. His smile and genuine belief in good are equal parts infectious. He is lighthearted and optimistic but seldom in the range of goofy or boisterous; instead he is sincere, polite, and gentle. Damon is very easy to get to know and tends to fall into a big brother type trope for most of his friends. He takes people seriously, is a great listener, and frankly, gives the best hugs this side of the rainbow. TBC Hobbies Appearance Fairy Tale – The Wonderful Wizard of Oz : Main Article: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz How does Damon fit into it? Relationships Family Parents Aunt & Uncle Friends Pet Romance Outfits Damon’s outfits usually feature a blue and white gingham element, often in combination with some suspenders. He always has his iconic slippers, or, at the very least, some kind of shoe in sparkly silver-red. All of the above art © me. Class-ic Schedule TBA Tropes *'Adorkable': He’s annoyingly sweet. *'All-loving Hero': Auliver comes the closest to being someone who Damon dislikes, and even then he just finds him vaguely annoying. *'American Accents': Straight outta Kansas, which William likes to poke fun at. Damon pokes back. *'Beauty Mark': One below his right eye. He has similar moles on his body, notably, he has one on his left wrist as well. *'Bowties Are Cool': So are ascots, and neckerchiefs, and scarfs... *'Fanboy': He’s very excited when he finally meets the Oz kids, who he grew up idolizing. *'Friend to All Children': Ends up working in a Spellementary school in London. *'Green Eyes': Representing that he has the Emerald City in his sights. *'Loyal Animal Companion': Like every Dorothy before him, Damon has a small black dog called Toto. Despite Toto’s mischievous nature, the two are often seen together, which doesn’t do much for Damon’s allergies. *'Missing Mom': Dorothy is fine, just living in Oz away from Damon back in Kansas. They keep in relatively close contact, but by the time they reunite, it will have been around 15 years since they last saw each other physically. **'Disappearing Dad': Damon's father was killed in the tornado that took Damon's mother to Oz. *'Mr. Imagination': Spent his childhood drawing and writing what amounts to fanfic of the Wizard of Oz series. *'Nice Guy': Genuinely so, to a fault. *'Nice Shoes': Ruby / Silver slippers, which he naturally has in multiple styles. *'Team Mom': Not in his group of fourth years, but of the Oz Squad. He just wants all these children to be safe and happy. *'There’s No Place Like Home': Damon’s goal quickly shifts from getting to Oz to getting home as soon as destiny kicks in. *'Trapped in Another World': During his destiny, Damon ends up believing that he is genuinely trapped in Oz, as he doesn't know the plot of any of the Wizard of Oz series. *'Wearing a Flag on Your Head': Token American character, so of course he has a red / white / blue colour scheme. Trivia *Damon has a scar on the back of his head due to being smacked by a window when he was younger. He's thankful that it's covered by layers of fluffy curls. *His favourite candy used to be skittles. One time he ate so many that he had a sugar high where he thought he could hear colour. He hasn't eaten them since. *Though he does love his shoes, Damon's most prized possession is the stack of letters he has from his mum back in Oz. He keeps them in a box on his desk and would be distraught if anything were to happen to it. *When he plays Monopoly he always plays as the little dog piece and he will fight about it. *In his third year Damon dyed his hair blonde. He hasn't returned to the look. *He likes country music more than he'll admit. *Knows all the songs from the musical Oklahoma. He jokes that singing them makes him feel like a trailor, destiny considered. *Don't ask him to pick his favourite colour. He can't. It's probably light blue. Or red. Green is cool too though! And you can't forget yellow... *Damon is gay, in reference to the saying "he’s a friend of Dorothy" being old gay slang for "he’s gay". This is also intended to reflect how important Judy Garland was to the LGBT community. *Damon's red and silver shoes are a nod to the shoes being silver in the original book and red in common modern adaptions. **You can’t see it in his art, but the bottom of his Silver-Red Converse are yellow and have brick patterned treads. This means, technically speaking, Damon walks a yellow bricked journey no matter where he goes. *Even though not the first to be posted to the wikia, or even the first to be developed, Damon was Spades’s first idea for an EAH OC. *Damon was named after one of Spades’s best childhood friends and is, generally speaking, sort of an ode to a lot of his childhood and its related nostalgia. **It should be noted that Damon is pronounced like day-mun. Gallery DamonmorelikeDAYUM.png|Damon Bust Damoneah2.png|Fullbody EAH(ish) style art Iconic_shoes.png|Ruby vs. Glass ft. an unfinalized Damon design. SMOLMON.jpg|Damon on the yellow brick road, by Patch! The witch is DEAD.jpg|Damon's real Oh "Curses!" Moment? "When my house accidently crushes someone."|By Patch! Just wanted some adventure.jpg|Some yellow brick adventures, ft. lots of OCs, by Patch! Poor boyo.jpg|tfw ur allergic to ur trusty animal sidekick|By Patch! Damonholly.png|vent art oops if oz can be compared to america then this song is rather fitting Bitchasswhiteboy.png|Damon is too Tired to deal with Auliver's nonsense. Somewhere over the rainbow.jpg|God bless Patch's amazing art, once again ;w; Smileycast.png|human oz au ft. damon garcia and angie! Damonbymatt.png|by my friend matt < 3 The_return_of_SMOLMON.jpg|more art by by Patch! thank you !! dwbabeigotthis.png|Damon loves light up shoes: pt1. dwbabeigotthis2.png|Damon loves light up shoes: pt2. Judygarland.png|Damon also loves Judy Garland Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:American Category:Mexican Category:Gay Category:Characters of the Month Category:Land of Oz Category:Ship of the Month